


I Hate That I Love You

by Capspandex



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Karate/Fighting AU, Kissing, M/M, ace! Dylan, ace! Mitch, gay! Dylan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capspandex/pseuds/Capspandex
Summary: The Mitch/Dylan karate/fighting au





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u 2 Lara for some of the beta and I'm sorry it's a little sad

Mitch Marner. Mitchell Marner. Oh how Dylan hated hearing that name over and over and over again. "Mitch Marner: Toronto Kempo Champion 2016", "Mitch Marner makes junior Olympic team", those two headlines are the ones that physically killed Dylan the most. Dylan was always second. He was second place in the champions, second place in regionals, only a few points away from making the junior Olympic team. Why? All because of Mitch Marner. 

Granted, Dylan didn't know that much about Mitch. Mitch had only fucked up his face a few times and briefly given a hello at parties and whenever they managed to run into each other. He only really knew, and not even knew, more like heard the rumors about the slut Mitch is. Apparently he's slept with most of the boys he's beat up, and fucked every girl in the audience who cheered him on. Dylan felt bad for believing it. Who knew if it was true. Maybe deep down inside Mitch wasn't just some horny, athletic, piece of shit human being. 

Dylan thought sex was gross. That's the truth. He didn't care if people said "you just haven't experienced it" or "you're too young to know". He didn't care he'd be a virgin for the rest of his life. He was asexual and proud to be. He wanted more people to accept him. When he was preparing for a fight sometimes he would think about how people invalidate him, it made him mad, it made his punches and kicks physically stronger. His next fight was against Mitch. He didn't want to fight mitch, part because he hated him, part because he wasn't sure if he could win, part because he was too jealous, and part because the damn boy was slowly starting to grow on him. 

Two days before the fight Dylan had an ugly day at practice. Everything he was doing was sloppy, messy, and with hardly any technique. His emotions were a mess and he was anxious. Sometimes he just had an off day and missed the target entirely, literally in fact. He didn't want to find Mitch Marner attractive two days before trying to take him down and actually win for once. He didn't want to think maybe Mitch would be accepting of him and like him. He had to bring his focus back the next day. 

The way he forced himself to focus was ugly. He took up all the bottled anger from being teased for his sexuality and took it out on the bag. He hated being gay, he hated being ace. He hated everything about himself, thought about how he'd end up alone. He felt stronger than ever, but he was crying by the end of practice. Somehow, lost in thought he was stronger than ever. He knew it was toxic, he knew it was bad, but he knew it's how he would win. 

But, oh how it wasn't. The fight went pretty bad. Dylan was almost knocked out, his lips busted. What was weird to him was that Mitch stayed after, helped him up, even apologize. 

"Did I get a concussion, or did you just say you're sorry?", Dylan asked both sassily and dazed as Mitch helped him up. 

"I didn't mean to fuck you up that bad", Mitch said after leaving the room where all the fighting was going on. 

They walked to bathroom or more like Dylan was walking to the bathroom to clean up his lip and Mitch followed him in. Mitch sat Dylan down and kept saying how sorry he was and legitimately felt bad, because it was obvious Dylan was limping and probably wouldn't be able to compete for a spot on the junior Olympic team unless his bones were magical and healed inhumanly fast. Dylan had never really gotten a good look at Mitch's body. He was still in his Gi but even through it Dylan could see his toned body. Mitch wasn't very tall either, or at least compared to Dylan and he had the most beautiful glimmering blue eyes Dylan had ever seen. They looked sad though, he could tell Mitch was trying to keep himself from bawling or showing any emotion. He had pretty eyelashes, they were long and basically looked like he was wearing falsies all the time. His brunette hair was messy and there was sweat dripping down his forehead. His lips, oh his lips Dylan thought. They were plump and pink and had healing cuts all over them and around them, but somehow they still looked so soft. Mitch had never had the chance to truly look at Dylan's body. Dylan had taken off his Gi top because it was white and there was blood on it. Dylan was skinnier and by far more slender than Mitch but he was still somewhat muscular. Mitch wanted to rub his hands all over Dylan's abs, and thought and knew he shouldn't because they were essentially enemies, or frenemies mitch liked to think. Dylan's hair was also a mess and it was all strands because the sweat was keeping the pieces together. Mitch had never looked into Dylan's beautiful brown eyes. They were filled with lust and envy, the whites were bloodshot from the fight and his lids were red from crying. His lips were disgusting from being covered in blood, but Mitch still wanted to kiss them. 

"What are you waiting for Marner? Figuring out if you should it better?", Dylan said in a trash talky type of way. 

Part of him was wishing it wouldn't happen so his emotions wouldn't get fucked , part of him wanted it to happen so he could see if the feeling was mutual. When it happened he didn't expect it. Mitch just walked over and kissed him on the lips. Dylan kissed him back. Mitch's face lit up with a pink blush and ecstasy and when Dylan realized that his face was flushed reds and pinks and he couldn't have been happier, or more confused. Mitch went over to the sink and got paper towels to wipe the blood off both his and Dylan's face. 

"Are we going to talk about that?", Dylan asked painfully awkwardly. 

"I mean should we?" Mitch asked. 

"Of course you just take the boys you beat up, make them feel something, maybe fuck them, and leave them be, confused and alone. The rumours are true, aren't they?", Dylan said in somewhat of a soft yell. 

A single tear rolled down Mitch's face and he said "I've never slept with anyone. I'm ace, sometimes I lie to people so they don't find out. I'd rather be labeled a slut than a virgin and for the record, I really like you"

"R-really?", Dylan choked out. 

"Yes", Mitch replied. 

"Look Mitch I'm ace too and i like you. Could we make this work?", Dylan asked, much more calm this time. 

"Dylan Strome, will you be my boyfriend?" Mitch asked. 

"I would love to be, Marner", Dylan replied.


End file.
